the_legacy_of_to_tvdfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikaelson Family
The Mikaelson Family ('''Elder Futhark:' ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ)'' is a powerful family whose line dates back at least to the then Kingdom of Norway in the late 10th century with Mikael and Esther, a wealthy landowner and a Viking warrior, and a housewife and a witch, respectively. At the beginning of the 11th century, the family was mortal until the loss of Esther and Mikael's youngest child, Henrik to a werewolf attack spurred them to use Esther's magic to turn Mikael and the rest of their living children into the world's first vampires, from whom all vampires are descended. The Original vampires are known as some of the most powerful supernatural beings in the world, but the Mikaelson family is also known for having members who are witches and Hybrids. The family (excluding Freya, Henrik and the Mikaelson children) are the main antagonists of the third season of The Vampire Diaries. History Family Members Relatives Through Esther * Dahlia: Esther's older sister who made it possible for her to have children after Esther realized she was barren. She claimed Freya and every subsequent first-born Mikaelson born from Esther's bloodline as long as it shall live as her payment for this complex magic, and promised to return and take all of Esther's children if Esther did not adhere to her arrangement. Because of that; she was after Hope, Andromeda, and Victoria Mikaelson. * Hallødora Gyldenløve-Josephson: The eldest child and daughter of Dahlia and an unknown necromancer. Cousin to the children of Mikael and Esther. * Gunnar Gyldenløve-Josephson: The youngest child and only son of Dahlia and an unknown necromancer. Cousin to the children of Mikael and Esther. Through Freya * [[Keelin Malraux|'Keelin Malraux']]:''' Freya's wife and one of the mothers of Nik. * '''Mathias: The father of Mathias Mikaelson, his secondborn with Freya. His firstborn was born stillborn after Freya digested poison. So it was a miracle Mathias Mikaelson survived. * Asmodeus: The demon father of Kadlin Mikaelson and a Prince of Hell to Acardius. Through Finn * [[Vida Petrova|'Vida Petrova']]:' Finn's wife and the mother of Amara. * [[Sage Abernethy|'Sage Abernethy]]:' Finn's second wife. Through Elijah * 'Antoinette Sienna: 'Elijah's wife and mother of Edward Mikaelson. * [[Gia|'Gia]]:' The mother of Adelicia Mikaelson. Through Niklaus, Nikolina, and Henrik * 'Caroline Forbes: Klaus' wife and the mother of William and Ashley. * Ansel: Esther's lover, who was the biological father of Klaus, Lina, and Henrik. He was a Werewolf with whom Esther had an affair; and Klaus, Lina, and Henrik were the products of their love together. Ansel is also Hope, Henrik II, William, Ashley, and Sean's biological grandfather. * Cary: Cary is a werewolf relative of Klaus and Hope through Ansel. * Marcellus Gerard: Marcellus (commonly known as Marcel) is a child that Klaus adopted as his son in 1821. Marcel was a formerly unnamed slave and the secret illegitimate child of his master, the Governor of Louisiana, who was abused by the slavemasters until Klaus saved him and named him Marcellus, which means "little warrior". Klaus loved Marcel like a son because Marcel reminded him of himself - they were both unloved and abused by their fathers. Though his relationships with the members of the Mikaelson family have been strained over the years, he has begun to reconnect with them following the vampires' loss of control over the Quarter in 2012. * Hayley Marshall-Kenner: Hayley (born Andrea Labonair) was the mother to Niklaus Mikaelson's daughter and son, Hope and Henrik Mikaelson. Though she had a strained relationship with the Mikaelsons at first, the birth of her daughter and son and facing numerous threats together has brought her closer to them. They considered each other family. * [[Camille O'Connell|'Camille O'Connell']]:' Camille was the mother to Niklaus Mikaelson's son, Sean O'Connell-Mikaelson. Through Kol * [[Viviana Labonair|'Viviana Labonair]]:' Kol's wife and the mother of Andromeda and Remus. * [[Davina Claire|'Davina Claire]]:' Kol's wife and the mother of Cassiopeia. * [[Edmond Labonair|'Edmond Labonair]]:' Kol's stepson through his marriage to Viviana. Also the half brother of Kol and Viviana's twins; Andromeda and Remus Mikaelson. Through Mariele and Anneliese * [[Cressida|'Cressida]]:' Mikael's lovers, who was the biological mother of Mariele and Anneliese. She was a witch with who Mikael had an affair, which Mariele and Anneliese were the product of. Cressida is also Sunnifa and Luciana's biological grandmother. * 'Lucien Castle: The father of Luciana Castle-Mikaelson. Through Rebekah * [[Matt Donovan|'Matt Donovan']]:' Rebekah's husband and the father of Victoria and Victor. * [[London Ares-Donovan|'London Ares-Donovan]]:''' Rebekah's stepdaughter through her marriage to Matt. Also the half brother of Rebekah and Matt's twins; Victor and Victoria Mikaelson-Donovan. Surname * '''Mikaelson ('''Elder Futhark:' ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ)'' is of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael". * Other spellings of the name Mikaelson include Michaelson, Michelson, Mikelson, Michaelsen. * The name Mikael comes from the Hebrew מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el), which translates as the question "Who is like God"? * The name Mikaelson is a patronymic surname, or a name constructed using the father's given name and a suffix indicating either "son" or "daughter". Strictly speaking, Rebekah would have taken the patronym Mikaelsdotter, or "Daughter of Mikael", in earlier times, but during the 19th century, Scandinavian naming conventions began to evolve, such that families preferred to take a family name rather than a patronymic surname. Mikaelson is an example of a patronymic surname that was "frozen" to become an inherited family name. Iceland is one country where the practice of using patronymic surnames still exists, whereas inherited family names are now mandatory in other Scandinavian countries. Trivia See Also